It Hurts
by galaxies in her eyes
Summary: "Everything will be alright. The loss will always be there, reminding you that he's gone, but at least you still have memories of him. That is the most important thing to remember. Don't forget him." Written for Hogwarts (Challenges and Assignments), Pop Music Chart Day.


**Written for Hogwarts (Challenges and Assignments), Pop Music Chart Day.**

 **Prompt: 90s songs — "Don't Speak", by No Doubt**

* * *

 _This could be the end..._

As they stood beside Harry, Hermione's stomach was surprisingly calm. Usually, it acted up before action, giving her nervous butterflies; today, apparently, it had realized that this was important.

This was war.

* * *

 _Don't tell me 'cause it hurts..._

This could be the day that they were going to win. This was the day that the so-called 'Lord' Voldemort was going down.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Harry asked, his green eyes stormy and fierce. His scar was red, but no pain showed on his face. Hermione's eyes skimmed over his features. They had all grown up too fast.

"Yes." Ron answered for her. He knew from experience that she was mentally preparing herself. "We are."

Harry nodded. "Then let's go out there and show them."

"Let's do this," echoed Hermione and Ron together.

* * *

 _Mighty frightening..._

The fighting was still going strong. Hermione ducked as a green light flew over her head. She spotted Ginny up ahead, standing her own against a masked Death Eater. She was doing very well, but Hermione could see that she was about to drop.

Just as a purple jet of light aimed itself at the redhead's chest, Hermione lifted her wand and cast the strongest shield she could. Ginny hadn't noticed the spell that had been bounced off the invisible shield and hit another Death Eater a few hundred feet to their left, but she did notice when Hermione ran forward and took a stand beside her. She nodded gratefully and managed a weak smile, then they turned their attention back to the Death Eater.

Between them, they quickly took him — or her, since they couldn't see the face — down, and they bound him with thick ropes that Hermione conjured.

"Thanks," Ginny said breathlessly. "That was scary — but exciting!"

Hermione shook her head. "This is war, Ginny. You should be more careful. It shouldn't be exciting. Remember the last person who was having a grand old time dueling? He was killed."

The girls' eyes turned sad as they remembered Sirius Black.

Smiling, Hermione patted the younger girl on the back. "Now go out there and show them what a girl can do!"

* * *

 _It's all ending..._

The war was over. The dead were being counted and named, but dozens more were still being levitated in. Hermione stood and looked around at the destroyed Great Hall. Voldemort was dead, but at a great cost.

Now, perhaps, everyone would finally be freed.

* * *

 _I know what you're saying..._

Ginny was crying into her mother's shoulder, her eyes puffy and red. In front of them was the body of Fred Weasley. George was nowhere to be found, but the rest of the family was mourning Fred's death.

Hermione approached them cautiously. When Ginny saw her, she launched herself into the brunette's waiting arms. "Oh, 'Mione, I never thought that he would ever be dead! I always thought he'd be around forever, pranking me and putting hair dye in my shampoo." Her voice broke when she laughed bitterly.

Hermione rubbed soothing circles on her friend's back. "Shh, Gin. I know. Everything will be alright. The loss will always be there, reminding you that he's gone, but at least you still have memories of him. That is the most important thing to remember. Don't forget him."

Ginny looked up through trusting eyes. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

 _Hush, hush, don't tell me 'cause it hurts..._

True to her promise, Ginny never forgot Fred. No one who had met him did, really. His memory lived on through Ginny and George, who kept Weasley's Wizard Wheezes open. They even developed several products with Fred's face on it, and they usually insulted the owner before exploding all over them.

Ginny never spoke her dead brother's name again because of the memories it held — both sad and happy — but everyone knew that he lived on in her heart.

In everyone's hearts.


End file.
